Link's Dillemma
by increak96
Summary: Link has a serious problem, and there's only one person in the world who can fix it for him. That's right! Demon Lord Ghirahim! CRACK ONESHOT!


**A\N: What IS this? It's not even that funny! Oi. Well, as I'm sure you've noticed my updates have once again ground to a halt, and you'll be happy to know it's not just on my fanfiction, but I seem to be unable to write ANYTHING. AT ALL. And what do I do when that happens? Oneshots. They get the old hopper hoppin', and that's just what I need to get up these new chapters. The next chappie of Fabulous is half-done, so you can expect that up soon. As for Busy Boy... well, I have a bunch of ideas all written down (both yours and mine) but it doesn't seem to be helping. I think I just need to play the game a lil' more.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH twinxie1OO FOR GIVING ME THIS AWESOME IDEA! I LOVE YOU! *heart*  
**

**Anywho, I don't own a think, enjoy, and please review! Thanks!  
**

* * *

Link sighed, dropping his head and blowing his bangs out of his eyes. How long had he been standing here? Hours? Days? Where was Zelda now? Was she safe? Was that freaky demon who called himself 'Ghirahim' still hunting her? Or had he caught her?

_I wish I could go help her!_

But unfortunately, our hero was stuck and had been for quite some time. As it was, he was unable to move without losing something very precious to him, and it left him in a very sad predicament.

He sighed, letting his shoulders slump as small prickles traveled over his scalp, making him wince. Augh! He just wanted to get out of this mess! How had he even gotten into it in the first place? Well… he supposed to could have been running a little slower. Than perhaps he would have seen the problem before it was too late.

Link's thoughts were interrupted by a like tinkling sound and a small puff of diamonds appearing before him. He looked up, frowning when he saw Ghirahim standing before him.

"Go away, I'm busy!"

"Busy doing what?" the demon purred, seizing Link's chin and forcing eye contact. "Standing here and keeping me waiting? I've been outside the entrance to the Temple of Time for days, and even the Spirit Maiden herself is growing impatient with you. What seems to be the problem?"

Link sighed pathetically and pointed up towards the ceiling. "It's stuck."

There was a long silence as Ghirahim stared. "Your hat?"

Link nodded, his shoulders slouching as a pitiful expression took over his face.

"So… take it off."

"No!" Link exclaimed, grabbing the edges and tugging it down, cringing when the smallest bits of hair were pulled by the fabric. "I can't! It would be like Zelda without blonde hair, or Impa without her ninja skills, or you not being gay!"

Ghirahim gasped, covering his mouth in a rather feminine fashion, his other hand firmly planted on his hip. "I am not gay!"

"Then why do you dress like that?" Link asked, pointing to the skin-tight spandex, make-up, and diamond earring.

"It's my style, okay? At least I don't wear a dress!" Ghirahim accused, stomping his foot in frustration.

"Hey! This is a _tunic_! It's perfectly masculine!"

Ghirahim leaned down and pinched his cheek, a mocking tone playing in his voice. "But when you put it on a little girl such as yourself, it's called a dress."

"Why you—" Link lunged for him, but felt his hat begin to leave his head, and he jumped back, holding on for dear life.

Ghirahim sighed, rolling his eyes and giving his hair a toss for good measure. "Come now, skychild, you cannot be serious."

Link glared at him, still clutching his sockhat. The demon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Very well. What happened?"

"It got fused to a loose wire."

Ghirahim facepalmed, shaking his head and materializing a dagger in his hand. "You're an idiot." He reached up and cut the piece that was adhered to the wire off of the hero's hat, and then he snapped his fingers over the tear, repairing it instantly.

"Now will you _please _continue your mission?"

Link pouted, but nodded his head, and Ghirahim disappeared in his signature cloud of diamonds and glitter. Slowly, Link started down the corridor, being very watchful of low wires or anything else his precious Hero Hat could get caught on.

"Ah!"

Two arms snaked around his waist, and a whisper tickled his ear, shivers travelling down his spine.

"You really do look wonderful in that hat, skychild."

Link whirled around, swinging his blade out, but the demon was gone again, a silvery chuckle echoing down the halls. He looked left and right, and then turned around, starting down the halls with a smirk playing at his lips.

"You know I do. I'm sexy and I know it."

And Link couldn't be sure, but somewhere in Lanayru, Ghirahim was doing The Wiggle. There was a 99.9% chance. Fi told him so.


End file.
